


Femslash Drabbles written for Tumblr

by batgirlSwrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel's daughter - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, SPN Ladies, Threesome - F/F/F, Witches Make Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgirlSwrite/pseuds/batgirlSwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title. </p><p>In the first installment, three certain Redheads get captured by witches. Guess what they have to do to escape.</p><p>In the second installment, Abaddon meets Azazel's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anna/Charlie/Abaddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Anna and Abaddon, caught by witches. Dubious Consent.

“Okay, this is definitely the best worst thing that ever happened to me.” Charlie swallows heavily, taking in the scene. She is standing in a elaborately drawn pentagram adorned with various other symbols and surrounded by a circle of black candles. Outside of that same circle, black-robed people are chanting something out of an old, leather-bound tome.

Inside the circle is an altar, where two naked, red-haired women are staring at each other menacingly. Oh yeah, that’s an important minor detail, Charlie is naked, too. _Great._

“And who are you?” Redhead number one asks, eyeing Charlie up and down unimpressed, and hey, _rude_. So maybe Charlie is on the bony side of slim and Redhead one has curves to die for, no need to be so stuck up. “I’m Charlie. Nice to meet you.” She gives back bitingly. “Where am I, who are you and why are we naked?”

“It appears these are witches.” Redhead number two says sombrely, and where One is all curves and femme fatal, Redhead two has a calm, making-Greek-sculptures-weep-in-envy type of beauty going on, and ok, Dean probably hates witches for a reason, but it _could be worse_ , right?

“Uh-huh. And do we know what they want?” Charlie asks, casting another glance at the shadowy figures.

Redhead one laughs lowly, the sound rolling through the air with a kind of angry power that all of a sudden has Charlie suspect that she is not human. “They appear to be summoning ‘the Winchesters’ flaming nemesis’.”

“Okay…” Charlie takes a hesitant step towards them and Redhead two makes an abrupt gesture with her hand and walks between them with a wrathful scowl. “Beware. This is a knight of hell.”

“Oh shit.” The curse escapes Charlie unwittingly, and Redhead one smirks. “Oh, I think I know who you are. The little human computer friend of the boys, is that right?”

“You’re Abaddon.” Charlie clarifies and the freaking _Knight of Hell_ chuckles. “Yes. How wonderful to meet you, Charlie.” The way her name drops from the demon’s lips wakes all kinds of inappropriate associations in Charlie’s head.

She swallows heavily and takes two steps backwards, only to find that some kind of energy barrier is keeping her inside the circle.

“They have us entrapped and powerless.” Redhead two informs her sternly, and well, that’s at least something. The scary-as-fuck demon can’t tear them apart with her powers, what a relief. Only that, going from the murderous smoulder Redhead two and Charlie are receiving right now, bare hands would probably be enough.

“Three flames have appeared into the holy circle tonight.” One of the shady motherfuckers outside the circle suddenly intonates. “Three flames must fight for dominance, so the victor may serve for us.”

“Flames?” Charlie asks, curious and ignoring the apparent threat for a second, and then looks at the other two women and it clicks. “You’ve got to be kidding me. This is not about our hair colour, right?”

“It is.” Redhead two nods and Charlie groans. “Should’ve got that dye-job when I changed names.”

“They expect us to fight to death now.” Redhead two informs her.

“Oh, well…” Charlie gulps, trying a desperate grin. “Witches, eh? Annoying fuckers.” _Okay, calm down, breathe. What would Sam and Dean do in your place?_

“Indeed.” Abaddon smiles sweetly at the figures outside the circle. “Enslaving a Knight of Hell? Really?” Her laughter is cutting and sharp. The witches don’t move, none of them, but there is a sudden, distinct air of unease wavering around them, and Charlie, despite herself, thinks: _Good._

“You will not harm either of us. I will not let you.” Redhead two says with narrowed eyes.

Abaddon smiles like she’s a cat and Redhead two a bowl of cream she’d like to lick. “Oh won’t I, angel?”

“You’re an angel?” Charlie asks, and yeah, she knows it’s bad timing, but seriously? Stuck in a deadly witch-circle-deathmatch-to-death with a Demon and an Angel? Whose crazy idea was that?

“My name is Anna.” Redhead two says calmly, and that rings a bell in the back of Charlie’s head. “The one who wanted to kill Sam?”

_Oh great, nice going Bradbury, keep talking, why don’tcha._

“I have made mistakes.” The angel- and no wonder she’s so pretty, really- says, casting down her eyes under ridiculously long lashes. “This ritual seems to have resurrected me due to this mistake. But I promise you that I shall do all I can to keep you from harm.”

“Adorable.” Abaddon drawls. “But here’s the thing: I don’t want to harm you.”

“Sorry if I’m a bit sceptical about that.” Charlie gives back carefully. “Also, if this is about threatening the Winchesters, what am I doing here?”

“You seem to be capable of harming them. And three’s the magic number, sweetheart.” Abaddon replies, some kind of disturbing approval in her wink. “As for why I’m not clawing my way through your intestines right now, well.” She sends the witches another glance, one that’s so viciously icy Charlie flinches even though it isn’t even directed at her. “I have no interest in coming out of this as the ginger champion only to become slave to the likes of _them_.”

Them. So many implications in one word, and all of them associated with bloody, gory, painful death. Charlie shudders.

“Are you suggesting there is a different way out of this spell?” Anna asks coolly.

“Do you think you would still stand here if there wasn’t, Angel?” Abaddon gives back with a lascivious smile.

“Yes.” Anna replies, and okay, that cold-ass stare is definitely earning her coolness points.

Abaddon apparently thinks so too, since she’s chuckling. “Aren’t you just delicious.”

“Okay, um, not to interrupt the flirting or anything, but how are we supposed to get out of here, with everyone still, you know, alive?” Charlie interrupts them.

“Easy.” Abaddon flips her hair over her shoulder, and really, god, this shouldn’t be so sexy. “The ritual is fuelled by violence. Sadly, therefore, we can’t shed blood without strengthening the spell.”

“Okay, so how do we weaken it?”

“By pleasure.” Abaddon all but purrs the word, making Anna tense and Charlie shiver.

“Um, what kind of pleasure?” Charlie is trying really fucking hard to hide her intimidation and failing spectacularly. Abaddon looks at her and rises one perfectly shaped eyebrow. Anna’s face in contrast is neutral, her voice clinical: “My senses are limited, but if what she says is true-” her eyes flicker to deliver the sliver of a glare to Abaddon- “then one consensual climax from each of us, caused by a second party, should suffice.”

“Er.” Charlie blinks, and it’s been a while since she honestly blushed, but she feels the blood rising in her cheeks right now. “This is very possibly the least sexy threesome proposal I ever heard.”

“Apologies.” Anna says, all serious, and Charlie, with effort, suppresses the slightly hysterical giggles.

“Well, it beats ruining my freshly manicured nails with your guts.” Abaddon throws in, watching said nails, and yeah, they’re red, long and sharp and Charlie gets goosebumps looking at them. Abaddon catches her eyes and smirks. “You wouldn’t believe how convenient twenty-first century cosmetics are for a busy woman.”

“Is everyone consenting to this?” Anna asks, not deflected by smalltalk. She is watching Charlie intently while the witches outside the circle shuffle, but they can’t seem to get inside.

“Well, I guess…” Charlie nods hesitantly, suddenly remembering that all three of them still (already) are stark naked. “If you’re in, too?”

“Yes.” Anna says simply, and Abaddon smiles with dark delight. “Beautiful, Angel.” She takes two quick, hip-swaying steps and then she is kissing Anna. The slightly taller woman is stiff at first, but then she relents and melts into the kiss, and wow. Charlie barely remembers to close her mouth, because _holy fuck_ are they hot. Abaddon is cupping Anna’s jaw _tenderly_ , her other hand on the angel’s hips. Anna is more hesitant, her hands carefully placed on Abaddon’s shoulders, but slowly wandering down the demon’s arms and sides.

“Hmm, delicious angel. So long since I had one of you.” Abaddon flashes Anna a dark grin and drags them both to their knees, and then sends Charlie a glance. “Come here, little one. How about our feathered friend goes first?”

“If she’s okay with that…” Charlie steps closer, meeting Anna’s eyes questioning, and Anna clenches her jaw, but nods, her face expressing the fierce determination to get this over with.

“Very good.” What is it with supernatural creatures and their sexy voices? Abaddon’s slightly mocking praise curls around both of them, and then she kisses Anna’s neck, mouths down the pale, flawless skin, and Charlie, for the first time lets her eyes roam over the angel’s body unashamedly wanting. If her face could make statues envious, Anna’s body certainly matches up, all slender, elegant lines and ridiculously enough, Charlie is reminded of twilight vampires- only that Anna is warm and soft and much more beautiful than any vampire Charlie may or may not have imagined masturbating during her very brief infatuation with the books.

Carefully, Charlie leans in, and _oh, who knew angels kiss like that?_ Slow and tender and confident, utterly perfect, Anna arches into her touch.

“Good girl.” Abaddon purrs, nibbling on Anna’s collarbone over her shoulder, watching Charlie under lowered lids while she unashamedly takes Anna’s breasts into her hands, lightly scratching Anna’s hardened nipples with her red nails. Anna in turn twitches, her hips quivering slightly and Charlie can’t help the surge of arousal that goes through her at the sight- which is, on second thought, kind of the point here.

“Touch her.” The demon instructs Charlie with a downright lecherous smirk.

“I was about to.” Charlie mumbles, flushing as she lets deeds follow her words carefully. It might be easier to just follow Abaddon’s instructions, but she’s also pretty sure ‘Knight of Hell’ is listed in the dictionary under antonyms of trustable. Anna’s skin is soft, smooth and warm under her fingers, and Charlie watches her shiver with fascination while she lets her hands wander.

“It’s okay, you can continue.” Anna says through clenched teeth, possibly because Abaddon just twisted her tender nipple.

“That your way of saying hurry up?” Charlie asks coyly and allows one hand to wander lower, down the angel’s thigh and up on the inside.

“Yes.” Anna says, fighting to keep her voice even when Charlie first cups the small triangle of soft, red copper hair- completely natural, probably because of that whole resurrection business.

“Who knew the human could be a tease?” Abaddon meets Charlie’s eyes, an approving smile on her lips.

“Well no surprise from the demon so far.” Charlie retorts and is instantly grateful that her automatic snark probably won’t get her killed in this situation, because now Abaddon look like she wants to eat her, not only in the naughty way.

Instead of pondering on that, Charlie focuses on Anna, carefully stroking her outer lips, and there’s a bit of wetness there already. When she meets Anna’s eyes, the angel is silently asking her not to be teased, and Charlie complies and simply dips two fingers into the warm moisture, moving along the inner lips, upwards to find-

Anna gasps softly.

“That was easy.” Abaddon comments, and her white teeth flash in her grin for a second before she turns Anna’s head, hand buried in the angel’s hair, using a tad more force than strictly necessary. Their mouths clash, blood red lipstick against natural, soft pink, and Charlie appreciates the view while she moves her fingers in steady long strokes, from entrance to clit, perfectly wet, the folds smooth and soft under her fingertips.

Without warning, suddenly Charlie’s occupied hand is met by Abaddon’s. The demon has reached down between Anna’s legs from behind without warning, they touch knuckle to knuckle and Anna’s hips buck when Abaddon sinks a finger into her. Charlie shudders- she was fingered by girls with long nails a few times, and it can really fucking hurt if they don’t know what they’re doing, but Anna’s moan is one of pleasure.

They find a steady rhythm, and wherever Anna was before she got zapped into this circle, she obviously didn’t get many chances to get off because it doesn’t take long until she cries out. Her voice is really sweet, and Charlie can feel the pulsing of her muscles while she presses her fingers against Anna’s clit in just the right intervals. When the angel regains control over her breath, a barely visible ripple goes through the energy barrier around the circle, and the witches outside mumble anxiously.

Oh, right. Witches. Watching them have a redhead threesome. Well, there’s no helping it, Charlie can put up with a little voyeurism if that means she gets to not-die.

“Such a good angel.” Abaddon chuckles and then sucks on the fingers that just a moment ago where buried in said angel. “How about I go next?” She bats her eyelashes at Charlie who shrugs in response. Denying the demon a reasonable if not quite comprehensible requests is probably not a smart thing to do. “Sure?”

Abaddon strokes down Anna’s back before she gets up, and for a brief moment Charlie thinks it was to make sure the angel remains steady- only, demons don’t play nice like that. The knight of hell saunters through the circle to the altar, gracing their audience with a low-lidded, sultry and vicious smile, and then she sits down on the edge of the stone table, leans back and spreads her legs and _holy fuck_.

Or, unholy fuck. Charlie knows she’s staring, but she can barely remember to close her mouth. The way the demon is sitting, completely exposed, naked, her cunt on full display, is pure temptation, and she still somehow manages to look dangerous, feral like wanton sin. And Charlie knows she shouldn’t, but if she gets out of here, that very image is definitely making first place in her spank bank.

“Daunted, kitten?” Abaddon drawls. Next to Charlie, Anna gets up straight, fully recovered apparently.

“Surprised by your insolence, probably.” Anna really has that iciness down to an art. “But I am not.”

“Oh, and I suppose you’re also not afraid of me.” The demon’s words curl around the angel, and that’s the purest form of seduction Charlie has ever seen.

“Obviously not.” The angel approaches the altar with a hard look on her face, even when she gets to her knees in front of Abaddon. “Enjoy the only occasion I’ll ever kneel for you.”

“We’ll see about that-” Abaddon can’t quite end the smug remark, most likely because of something Anna does with her tongue when she leans in.

When Charlie remembers that she can move, she carefully steps nearer, unwilling to disturb the perfect picture before her. Abaddon has no such reservations and beckons her nearer with a curl of her finger. “Come here and kiss the demon, sugar.”

 _That voice of hers needs a licence_ , Charlie thinks when she leans in, and then it’s lips and tongues and teeth. She remembers the one line from that fanfic, _Their tongues battled for dominance_ , and has to suppress an undignified snort of laughter. Now she knows what it feels like though, and it’s not as much as a battle as a conquest for the Knight of Hell who seems to know each and every one of the moves that turn Charlie on. “What’s so funny?” The words are accompanied by a medium strong bite on Charlie’s lower lip, and she flinches back surprised. “Nothing. Just thinking of stuff…”

“Obviously, someone needs to teach you how to focus.” The demon gives back, carding her hands through Anna’s hair in a semi caress that makes the angel shiver, without interrupting whatever she is doing between the demon’s legs. She looks up at them, and wow, Charlie really has to give her points for single-minded focus. Meeting her eyes reminds her of their purpose here, and on a slightly (majorly) suicidal whim she can’t quite explain herself, Charlie pushes Abaddon down by her shoulders to lie with her back on the smooth stone surface. “This is me, focussing.” She informs the demon, and then leans down to take one erect nipple in her mouth.

Boobs. Boobs are one of Charlie’s favourite part of being a lesbian, and she likes them in all sizes and forms, but admittedly, it’s been a while since she’s gotten to play with a pair that perfect, round, full and yet firm. “You’re totally using some demon mojo on these.” She mumbles between licks and soft bites, since she figures being used to Hell and all, Abaddon probably likes a bit of pain.

The demon laughs, voice getting hoarser by the moment. “Jealous, little one? I don’t usually concern myself with deals, but I’d make an exception for you.”

Charlie startles, and then her lips curl into a smirk and she twists the demon’s nipples, a tad stronger than she originally intended, making Abaddon’s eyes flash. “Did you just offer me a perfect rack for my soul?”

The demon starts to answer, but instead makes a cut-off, suffocated noise of pleasure- Anna is sucking on Abaddon’s clit hard, three fingers suddenly pushed into her cunt, and the angel’s voice is low, sharp as shards of glass. “ _You will refrain. Not even in jokes._ ” She moves the winkle of her wrist slightly, and from the buck of Abaddon’s hips Charlie assumes Anna is curling her fingers, so she leans back down to deliver her part of the stimulation.

On a whim, she sucks Abaddon’s nipple hard, adding a scratch of teeth, twisting the other one, again just a little sharper than before, and then Abaddon’s hand is on her shoulder, grasping tight, leaving burning scratches on Charlie. The demon is panting, all but snarling at them, and it’s an elating feeling, like watching an out-of-control fire, meeting her eyes. They bleed black slowly, and Charlie crashes her lips against Abaddon’s, the demon moving beneath them, and then Anna, cool, aloof and commanding says: “You will come _now_.”

And Abaddon does, hissing softly, the pleasure rippling through her body, and her eyes never leave Anna and Charlie.

This time, the vibrations in the energy barrier around them make a very deep, almost inaudible tone that makes Abaddon smirk when she sits up, skin glistening with a slight sheen of sweat that only emphasizes the perfection of her curves even more. She notices the path of Charlie’s eyes and snickers. “Tempted to take the deal, kitten?”

“Ah, sorry, I think I’ll have to pass.” Charlie gives back and glances at Anna, who is staring at her, probably trying to figure out whether Charlie is seriously tempted. She relaxes after a moment, but her eyes still don’t leave her, and now they’re filled with a new kind of intensity- not as vicious as she was with Abaddon, but the same level of determination. “It is your turn now.”

Like Charlie could forget that. Before she can think of an adequate answer to that obviousness, Abaddon is pulling her backwards onto the Altar, and her hot mouth is on Charlie’s neck and Jesus, somehow the patterns her tongue traces on Charlie’s skin hit every single one of her tingling nerve-endings.

“Don’t be afraid. I will not let her harm you.” Anna reassures her again, and then she kisses Charlie, and Charlie’s a goner. Despite the fact that she can still taste traces of Abaddon on Anna’s tongue, it is the sweetest kiss she’s had in a long time. Anna’s not in any hurry, tender and playful and wickedly patient.

There seems to be an unspoken agreement between the angel and the demon, because while they were totally down to business before, making each other climax as efficiently as possible, right now all they do is teasing, feather-light touches, kitten licks down Charlie’s neck, never even really touching her nipples, for fuck’s sake!

“You gonna start anytime soon?” Charlie gasps indignantly a bit later when Anna lets her up for air.

“Need to make sure you come hard enough to rip the magic, sweetness.” Abaddon purrs and proceeds to nibble on Charlie’s earlobe, causing the human goosebumps all over.

Charlie groans softly. “Oh come on, I’m pretty dang turned on already, please-”

Abaddon’s hand casually wanders down Charlie’s stomach, hovering just over her mons, but pulls back when Charlie pushes her hips forward, and alright, she might be a bit desperate right now. “Please, just-”

Anna sucks on that spot on her throat, effectively turning Charlie’s brain into a lust-hazed goo, and Charlie can’t help but whimper softly.

“I like your begging. And I know our angel here does, too.” Abaddon chuckles softly, strokes Charlie’s thigh. “Let’s hear some more of that, shall we?”

“’M not usually so subby.” Charlie whispers, trying to regain control over her rapid breath.

“Aw, sweetness, just let it go. Can’t do much about it anyhow.” The demon’s words have an disturbingly arousing effect on Charlie, and she has to suppress a moan, biting her lip.

“You are safe.” Anna pulls back to meet Charlie’s eyes, promising security between two terrifyingly strong supernatural creatures. Charlie swallows heavily and gives her a slight nod, relaxes ever so slightly.

Abaddon’s fingers stroke her outer lips, and without much of a warning, push inside Charlie, two at once, sharp, skilled and oh so good, and her other arm and Anna’s gentle grip on her shoulders keep her in place, and _fuck_ , then Anna’s mouth is on Charlie's again and Abaddon finds her clit, and Charlie doesn’t care anymore about what kind of noises she makes.

Anna kisses her way down, takes her time again, jaw, neck, collarbone, nipples, stomach, and finally, finally, the angel’s tongue joins the demon’s fingers and then Charlie understands why Abaddon was rendered speechless before. She can’t even remember to breathe, shaking all over, but just before their steady movement is enough, both of them still, even pull back slightly, and Charlie has to suppress a sob. “Fuck, can you please stop teasing me!”

“Just gathering a tad more tension, kitten. You’re almost there…” Abaddon licks up Charlie’s neck slowly, lazily.

“C’mon, I’m just about to combust.” The need is eating Charlie up from inside, and right now she isn’t even slightly intimidated, she just _wants_. “Do something or I’ll finish it myself.”

She reaches between her legs, or at least she attempts to, because her wrists are caught, and then Abaddon pins them behind her back effortlessly with only one hand. “Ah-ah-ah, naughty kitten. Seems we need to add patience to your lesson plan…”

“You must not finish yourself.” Anna says matter-of-factly. “The climax has to be induced by a second party for the effect to work.”

“Then induce it. _Please_.” Charlie begs through gritted teeth. Something about her tone seems to convince them, thank god, and then Anna’s mouth is back on her, and Abaddon’s fingers move inside her, and they leave her hips just free enough to roll them against their touch, perfectly timed, just the right pressure, and Anna’s fingers are suddenly on Charlie’s nipples, gently teasing them, and Abaddon bites her neck just right and it’s too much.

Charlie comes, hard, blissful pleasure racing through her body, blowing her mind empty of anything but the pulsing, divine ecstasy that makes every fibre of her being sing, vibrate, resonate with something-

A wave of cold air hits her, and Charlie, blissed out, still dazzled, blinks just in time to see the candles around the circle go out.

Then one of the witches screams.

Arms encircle her, Anna is pulling her up, pulling Charlie behind her, and from across the room, the Knight of Hell, all powers restored, laughs in delight. She is still naked, marvellous skin of her arms covered in crimson up to her elbows. She looks at Anna and Charlie, a smirk widening her lips, and Charlie shouldn’t still be thinking about what they feel like on her own.

“Go ahead, save the little one.” The demon drawls. “I’m a little busy right now.” She snaps her fingers and one of the witches who apparently wasn’t dead is nailed to the next available wall by invisible forces. “I’ll find you later, my lovelies.”

“No.” Anna says, and yeah, she’s glowing ever so subtly with power.

“If you’re good, maybe I’ll even play nice for a bit.” Abaddon winks coyly, and with a flick of her wrist, the witch on the wall begins screaming.

Anna doesn’t wait a second longer, and Charlie is engulfed in the sound of wings, the brush of air and feathers as she’s carried away by an angel of the Lord. She still hears Abaddon’s last words:

“I’ll see you soon, kitten.”

 


	2. Abaddon/Meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon meets Azazel's daughter. Warning: Heavy dub con/Non con

“Welcome, my Lady.”

Azazel rarely grovels before anyone, he, the most steadfast of the loyalist, but he does so now. It seems a little funny that demons should value such virtues so highly.

“This is your daughter?”

They say she prefers fiery hair and cruel beauty in her vessels, and she certainly walks with the confidence of the most dangerous predators, basking in the awareness that she could easily tear apart everyone she meets with those long, elegant hands.

Azazel’s daughter looks up, through the wide eyes of a peasant girl that intrigued her because of her pretty, short hair.

The Lady Abaddon, Slayer of Angels, Prodigy of Cain, first of the Knights of Hell, gives her a smile that dances on the edge between hungry and benevolent.

“Yes, this is her.”

“So young and unspoiled.” She laughs, the sound void of all warmth but full of other things, different things. Things Azazel’s daughter wants, things she has learned to need instead of warmth.

“What’s your name, little one?”

“Whatever you want it to be.” She replies, the voice of her meatsuit unexpectedly hoarse. She likes it that way, and Abaddon’s lips curl into a smirk at the sound.

“Leave us.”

Two words, carelessly thrown aside into Azazel’s face, and he and all his servants scuttle to obey. How scandalous, how awe-inspiring to see a woman, a female obeyed like that. Only Lilith gets the same amount of respect, but not even she is met with such reverent, delicious fear.

“The prodigy daughter… I’ve heard the most interesting stories about you.” The Lady Knight circles her, reaches to touch the kneeling girl’s neck with her fingertips, long nails scraping over soft skin, around that fragile neck. “That village… and the priest’s skin on the door, my sweet, I haven’t laughed so well in years. You certainly know how to capture attention.”

It is a dangerous compliment, if it is a compliment at all, so the girl only lowers her eyes. It took her years, decades even, to first learn how to be submissive.

“Oh, and smart, aren’t you just.” Abaddon’s fingers grab her chin, pull up the girl’s face so their eyes meet. The Knight of Hell looks into her and her full, soft lips pull into a sneer of disdain. “So promising, and yet so stubborn.”

“I only aim to please.”

“Liar.” Abaddon says, and captures the girl’s lips with hers. She claims the girl’s mouth with her tongue, leaving no doubt who is in charge, but that tender, red-black smoke is caressing her as well.

Azazel would send her back to the pit if he ever so much as suspected the lie his daughter told so often. Abaddon spotted it the moment it was uttered and she only finds it amusing, doubtlessly almost as amusing as the girl herself.

“Tell me, little one.” The fingers close around her throat, lift her two feet into the air effortlessly. It’s not real pain, not in comparison, but it’s a threat. “Whom do you belong to?”

“Anyone who claims me.” She replies, her voice a whisper.

“Indeed. What else to expect from Azazel.” Abaddon says, and with a flick of her wrists throws Azazel’s daughter onto one of the tables, demonic force pushing everything else off it.

“Today I will name you Whore.” Under the eyes of the Knight of Hell, the dress tears apart and the girl, pinned to the table by the invisible power gasps, failing to catch her breath.

Abaddon approaches her slowly, daring her to flee the vessel, and the girl knows she is dead if she does. “Your name is now Whore and there is only one that you belong to.”

Her hands are unexpectedly tender as she strokes down the girl’s body, her fingernails leaving only shallow red trails on the pale skin. “I will claim you for our father, because he owns us all.” Abaddon climbs over her, kisses her again, touches her in ways no male ever did, no male could ever dream of. “Not Azazel, not me. The only one you will belong to, now and forever, is _him_.”

The girl cries out when Abaddon’s fingers find that one spot, calculating, skilful and so much better, purer than anything else she’s ever been offered. Abaddon’s fingers dig into her, nails cutting sharply into tender flesh. Their lips meet again, gasping and biting, and then the red-haired demon curls her fingers, sinks her teeth into the girl’s throat, thirsty for blood in all meanings of the expression. Coming apart in shuddering, screaming pleasure, the girl dies, and the Whore is born.


End file.
